1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to the field of television and, in particular, to a method and device for auto-calibration of analog-to digital converter (ADC).
2. Description of Related Art
In prior arts, televisions are equipped with computer channel and component channel, both of which process analog signal. When processing the two analog signals, three independent ADCs of the television are needed. That is, either processing the signal of the computer channel or processing the signal of the component channel, three ADCs are needed to work together.
During producing ADCs, due to technics, the converting performance of each ADC cannot be guaranteed to be exactly the same. Therefore, the analog to digital converting performances of the three independent ADCs in the television are not the same.
Under this circumstance, a procedure of calibrating the analog to digital converting performances of the ADCs in each television is required in the production line of the television. Operators usually use a computer and a signal generator to calibrate, which, however, result in the following disadvantages:
1. More operators are needed in the production line for calibration of the ADCs;
2. Signal generators are needed; and
3. Efficiency of the production line is lowered due to the calibration of the ADCs are time-costly.